


In Heat

by Atanih88



Series: In Heat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: ‘Mr Stark, I think I need you to take off my suit.’Written for Starker Appreciation Week Day 6, prompt A/B/O.





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly, so please forgive any mistakes (also the reason for the unimaginative title). Also, I'm feeling like the biggest tease. Apologies in advance.

See. It’s not that Tony isn’t amazing all by himself. He is. Hence, Iron Man.

Tony’s a genius. Tony can create a new power element while imprisoned; he can fly a missile up into an out of world portal. 

Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

What Tony is _not_ , is an Alpha.

So probably, he should not even be attempting to deal with this situation. Beta’s trying to assuage an Omega’s heat? Not really the done thing. 

But Tony has made a career out of doing the not done things.

‘Mr—Mr Stark—’

And this is Peter.

This is Peter; curled into a ball in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around himself, face red, eyes wide and glazed over. He’s still in his Spiderman suit; the only thing he’s taken off is his facemask, too overcome to do much else.

Logically, Tony knows Peter’s gone into heat before. But the whole medic team had been on it. Peter isn’t the only Omega on the team and they have Alpha’s too. So they’re always prepared for this, making sure to map out the heats and how to corner each heat into a convenient time.

This shouldn’t be happening now. 

‘FRIDAY, do a sweep for me, I need to know how many Alphas could get a sniff of this.’ Even if he successfully locks any nearby Alphas out, there’s still Peter who is now slumping, who’s got his head between his knees and is dragging in air like it's about to run out. Then Tony closes the distance, Iron suit opening up as he walks. He steps out and immediately he’s cold, his t-shirt sticking to him from the sweat. ‘Pete? You good? We’re gonna have to move you, buddy.’

‘Uh—not sure I can do that Mr Stark.’ It sounds like he’s struggling to get the words out. And then he Peter looks up. Every inch of skin Tony can see is red and shining with sweat. ‘Mr Stark, I think I need you to take off my suit.’

Here’s the thing.

Tony’s not the most responsible guy, but Tony has boundaries. Kind of. Okay, so he may have checked out the kid’s ass a couple of times—who wouldn’t, in that suit? And yeah, at least he’s not dealing with a high school teen who has yet to lose his virginity—though Tony’s not really sure about the virginity part, he thinks that’s gone?—and Peter’s a perfectly legal nineteen years of age. Peter's been through a ton of shit, can make responsible, mature choices. Though maybe not in this situation—

So, not the point. The point _is_. The point is that this is still the same kid who’d practically worshipped the ground Tony walks on when they first met and who Tony had tried his best to mentor the last couple of years.

‘Mr Stark?’ Peter’s reaching for him. ‘Really, _really_ need your help with this thing—I can’t—’ Peter stops and drops his hand, shaking his head, ‘I can’t reach it like this.’

He’s also the same kid who goes toe to toe with Tony when he doesn’t agree with him, the same kid who disobeys orders and stows away in an alien ship to save the world, the same kid who cares about every single person in Queens and goes out of his way to make sure he keeps as many people safe as possible, while working part time and studying at an Ivy League college.

FRIDAY reports in. ‘Levels 2, 3 and 4 are clear. Agent Romanoff, Alpha, is present in the ground floor training quarters, Captain Rogers, Alpha, is present in the ground floor training quarters.’

Okay. They’re not in danger from either of those. Tony _might_ be in danger from Steve’s righteousness but if there’s anyone who can suppress Alpha lust, it’s those two.

‘Pete, I need you to look at me.’

Still struggling to get out of his suit, Peter looks up at him. His eyes are extremely blue just then.

Okay. So maybe Tony’s the one who needs to control himself in this situation. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. ‘We need to get you—’

‘Mr Stark. I really need you to stop talking right now. Help me take this off. And then _help_ me.’

Tony opens his eyes, Peter’s leaning back against the wall, eyes half-mast and mouth open. He’s managed to get the suit halfway down his shoulders, legs wide open and a hand wedged between them, kneading rhythmically at his cock.

Tony’s mouth goes dry.

‘Kid,’ Tony wets his lips, ‘not gonna lie, not sure I have the kind of stamina this thing requires. Beta, remember?’ Or maybe he doesn’t remember. Peter looks too far-gone to remember much. Tony tries really hard to ignore the fact that by this point, he’s hard as a rock himself. He really does. It’s not working. But he’s still trying.

Peter nods frantically. ‘Yeah, you can. You’ve got this, Mr Stark,’ Peter plants his feet and scoots forward, slumping down onto the floor instead. He moans as soon as his exposed skin touches the cold of the floor. At least that’s what Tony thinks he’s moaning for. His hand is still rubbing roughly between his legs. Despite the situation, Tony can’t help but snicker when Peter sticks and hand in the air and gives him a thumb's up. ‘Seriously, I trust you, completely. We can do this.’

‘Pete—’

‘Besides, I’ve never done it in a heat before. MJ said—’

Tony watches, speechless, as Peter’s hips hitch up into his hand, stay there, suspended for a second. Peter groans long and hard. He settles back on the floor, hand motionless now, throat working. He’s just panting; eyes wide open and locked on the ceiling.

‘She said you come so many times you can’t even move the next day.’

Yeah, Tony had heard something similar himself.

Peter opens his eyes and turns his head so he’s staring right at Tony. He licks his lips. ‘Mr Stark. I really, really want that right now.’

For a moment, all Tony can hear is his own breathing and the beat of his heart.

Then Tony squares his shoulders. 

‘FRIDAY, lock the floor down.’

Yeah. 

He’s got this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through!
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please follow me at atanih88.tumblr.com for upcoming fic updates and other fannish stuff.
> 
> ♥


End file.
